


Fragments

by Cjgirlatheart



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, McGee and Gibbs (everyone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjgirlatheart/pseuds/Cjgirlatheart
Summary: In between takes of fragment.  It took me longer to write this as it was an emotional show for Me.  The full version is on fan fiction.. I cut out the parts that were not Nick/Ellie!!!





	Fragments

As Bishop rode the elevator with other agents she couldn’t a) keep her excitement in check as she finally discovered the reasoning behind the whole laurel thing and b) her frustration at Torres for almost spilling the beans about their weekend away. Even though their trip to Myrtle beach was innocent and nothing happened, she didn’t want to become an office rumor. It was a nice weekend. They laid on the beach, danced the nights away. But her favorite part was finding a secluded part of the beach and watched the sun go down. Two people sitting side by side, shoulders touching. Nick just let her be. If they had been more that friends it would have been romantic. Why were they just friends? Just popped in her head as the elevator opened. “Hey Guys” She said. Eyeballing their muffins.. yum food she thought. 

_________________________________

As Bishop and Torres headed to the MSGT Fletchers home, Torres kept bugging Bishop about the Director/Gibbs match in the bullpen. “So what you’re telling me is that no punches were thrown?” “Actual punches, no, but verbal ones, I think Gibbs landed a few more that the Director.” Bishop replied. “So if you had to pick one, in the ring, who would you pick” Torres asked. “Oh, that’s a good one.” Bishop replied. She had to think about that one. The Director trained in boxing, but Gibbs, he would out think a boxer and possible wear them down just long enough to sneak in a KO punch. Luckily Bishop didn’t have to give her answer as they pulled up to Fletchers home. 

After hearing Fletcher recount of the incident, Bishop and Torres couldn’t seem to make conversation. There were no words to say.

_________________________________

To all those that served during the era of Vietnam, words will never be enough to truly show gratitude, and thanks for all that was sacrificed. For those who had to look into a loved ones haunted eyes, know that you just being there was enough to make their eyes just a little less haunted............ the daughter of a U.S. Marine, Vietnam Vet..... Sempr Fi


End file.
